


Love Songs

by juliathephantom (knitsessed)



Series: Unrelated JATP One-shots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Five Plus One, five times Luke wrote Julie a love song and the one time they wrote one together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitsessed/pseuds/juliathephantom
Summary: The five times Luke Patterson wrote Julie Molina a love song and the one time they wrote one together.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Unrelated JATP One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Love Songs

The first love song Luke Patterson wrote for Julie Molina wasn’t exactly a love song. It was more of, as he put it, an ode to friendship. They were in eighth grade and their English teacher had instructed them to write a poem or song for someone important to them. He was grateful for her presence in his life and for all the support she was offering him during the whole music debacle with his parents, so he decided to write about her. 

_ You can count on me like one, two, three _

_ I'll be there _

_ And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two _

_ You'll be there _

_ 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah _

_ Ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah _

The second love song Luke wrote for Julie wasn’t exactly a love song. It wasn’t about declaring love. Instead, it was about telling Julie that he liked her and wanted to go out with her. Freshmen in high school, Luke couldn’t stop blushing while serenading her, and Alex and Reggie (who had reluctantly been roped into helping with Operation Jukebox) spent the entire time smirking at each other. They had teased Luke to the point of insanity with their jokes about how he’s in love and what if Julie says no and… Suffice to say, Luke was incredibly nervous going into that performance and incredibly giddy after Julie said yes.

_ I really, really, really, really, really, really like you _

_ And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? _

_ I really, really, really, really, really, really like you _

_ And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? _

The third love song Luke wrote for Julie wasn’t exactly a love song, either. Sophomore year, Carrie Wilson had taken to making fun of Julie, saying things about how her hair was too bushy and that she should really get braces to fix the gap between her teeth. Luke wanted to reassure Julie that she was beautiful. This time, Alex and Reggie were more eager to help with the performance. They loved Julie, too (in a different way, of course, but they loved her nonetheless), and they wanted her to love herself as much as they loved her.

_ Baby, you light up my world like nobody else _

_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_ But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell _

_ You don't know, oh-oh _

_ You don't know you're beautiful _

The fourth love song Luke wrote for Julie still wasn’t exactly a love song. It was written after Julie’s mother passed away during their junior year of high school. Julie was, of course, devastated, and Luke wanted to make sure that she knew she wasn’t alone. He couldn’t hold her and whisper words of comfort as she cried every time, so he hoped that when he couldn’t be there, his song could.

_ Call me, baby, if you need a friend _

_ I just wanna give you love _

_ C'mon, c'mon, c'mon _

_ Reaching out to you, so take a chance _

_ No matter where you go, know you're not alone _

_ I'm only one call away _

The fifth love song Luke wrote for Julie  _ was _ a love song. In this one, Luke declared that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. This one was performed as a marriage proposal at the final concert of their first national tour. (Julie said yes). Alex and Reggie didn’t perform with him in this one and instead cried. They hadn’t realized that with that love song they performed with Luke all those years ago, they were helping to form a romantic partnership for the ages.

_ 'Cause all of me _

_ Loves all of you _

_ Love your curves and all your edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

_ Give your all to me _

_ I'll give my all to you _

_ You're my end and my beginnin' _

_ Even when I lose, I'm winnin' _

The sixth love song Luke wrote for Julie was co-written by his new wife. It was a duet, Julie singing about how she knows Luke is always with her and Luke singing about how much better he is with her. It was first performed at their wedding reception and there was not a dry eye in the room.

_ The truth is finally breaking through _

_ Two worlds collide when I'm with you _

_ Our voices rise and soar so high _

_ We come to life when we're _

_ In perfect harmony _

_ Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa _

_ Perfect harmony _

_ Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa _

_ Perfect harmony _

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced: Count on Me (Bruno Mars), I Really Like You (Carly Rae Jepsen), What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction), One Call Away (Charlie Puth), All of Me (John Legend), and Perfect Harmony (if you don't know who this is by, what are you doing reading this fic?)


End file.
